1. Field
The present invention relates to a dispenser head intended to be assembled on two parallel, hollow actuator rods. The actuator rods are each part of a dispenser component, such as a pump or a valve. The pumps or valves are assembled on different fluid containers so that each dispenser component can take the fluid from its respective container and dispense it along the respective actuator rod to the dispenser head, which includes one or two dispenser orifices(s) from which the fluid mixture can be collected by the user. This type of distributor is better known under the term of “duo” dispenser, frequently found in the field of cosmetics, perfumery, and pharmaceuticals.
2. Description of Related Work
The present invention is applicable more particularly to dispenser heads for assembly on the free ends of actuator rods. The dispenser head can be incorporated or housed in an actuating pusher which can be pressed down using one or more fingers in order to actuate the dispenser components and thus dispense a quantity of fluid mixture. The head may itself form a pusher. This kind of dispenser head must include leaktight coupling means adjusted to cooperate with the free ends of the parallel, hollow actuator rods in the dispenser components. In general, such coupling means come in the form of sleeves engaged by force around the free ends of the rods. Internally, these coupling sleeves define inlet ducts which preferably extend along the axes of the hollow actuator rods. The dispenser head also comprises a dispenser endpiece which defines one or two outwardly-open outlet ducts which form one or two dispenser orifices. The number of outlet ducts and dispenser orifices (one or two) depends on whether the fluids need to be mixed before or after they have been dispensed. One single outlet duct defining one dispenser orifice allows for and leads to the prior mixing of the two fluids inside the head, whereas with two outlet ducts and two dispenser orifices, the fluids will be mixed in part only or not at all after being dispensed, i.e. on leaving the dispenser orifices. The choice of providing one or two outlet ducts depends to a large extent on the type of fluid to be dispensed, and also on the desired effect at the moment of dispensing. Nevertheless, the present invention covers both of these two variants.
In certain dispenser heads, the outlet duct(s) communicate(s) directly with the coupling sleeve inlet ducts. In which case, the outlet ducts, which are preferably straight, extend transversally relative to their respective inlet ducts by forming an angle or a bend. Technically, it is then necessary to offset the outlet ducts so that they extend parallel, side by side or one above the other. Of course, with this type of head, the dispenser orifice(s) are located in the plane containing the actuator rods. But, in order to obtain balanced pressures on the head, it is necessary to press about half way between the two actuator rods. Nevertheless, in so doing, dispensing takes place laterally, which is highly unsatisfactory.